Registros de un ciclo pasado
by charly824
Summary: Tron esta muriendo por las heridas recibidas en la ultima pelea con Dyson y Beck debe decidir el futuro de su mentor junto con el de la rebelión. Les recomiendo ver el capitulo "Terminal", antes de leer esta historia.


Hola a todos lectores. Estuve viendo que hay muy pocos fics en español y en especial que no hay ninguno en mi idioma para el universo _uprising _así que me decidí a escribir esta historia y a ver dónde llega. Espero que les guste o si encuentran algún error, dejen alguna _review._

Tron: Uprising no me pertenece.

* * *

/*-Registros de un ciclo pasado-*/*Capitulo 1*/

Las palabras de Cyrus resonaban en la mente de Beck a medida que este podía observar a través de las ventanas de la guarida, hacia la basta tundra que rodeaba el hogar de Tron.

-Sabemos que estas ocultando las cicatrices debajo de esa mascara. Por eso Clu me envió con esta máquina; para salvarte. Podemos sanarte Tron. Lo único que tienes que hacer es unirte a mí-

Cuando todo esto comenzó, Beck solo lo hizo buscando venganza por su amigo Bodhi. Luego comprendió que hizo algo más grande que eso, algo que no solo honraba la memoria de alguien inocente sino que significaba el inicio de una etapa mejor en la Red descubrió un lado de la vida que no había considerado jamás: demostrar que no hay que seguir ciegamente la programación con la cual se es creado, se puede cambiar, se puede mejorar; que no hay que conformarse.

Pero ahora se enfrenta la decisión más difícil hasta el momento, una decisión que marcaría un punto crucial en la rebelión y en su vida: salvar o no al verdadero Tron.

"_Jure que no dejaría morir a nadie"_

"_Pero si continuo por ese camino, estaría entregando a Clu el arma más poderosa de La Red "_

"_Podría tener acceso a todo lo que él sabe, usarlo como ejemplo, o incluso copiarlo y hacer un ejército clones invencibles"_

"_Sería el fin de lo que Tron intentaba recuperar, por lo que trabajó toda su vida "_

"_.."_

"_En cambio sí lo dejo morir yo tendría que tomar su lugar"_

"_Ser Tron en vez del Renegado. Ocupar una posición para la que todavía no estoy listo. Quiero que la rebelión sea algo importante, algo que cambie a la Red para siempre, para mejor"_

"_tendría que renunciar a mi principio más sagrado para asegurarme de que los sueños de Tron vivan. No, para hacerlos realidad"_

"_¿estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio?"_

"_Yo creo en este movimiento y le prometí que no lo defraudaría, pero… ¿Cómo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto? "_

El joven programa continuo con su debate mental y cuanto más lo pensaba, más preguntas y dudas lo asaltaban. Su mente se dejó llevar hasta el punto en que el miedo se convirtió en pánico y por unos breves instantes perdió el control.

Rápidamente se alejó del ventanal y volvió junto con su mentor, parándose en frente del tanque médico.

Puedo ver a través del grueso cristal el rostro de Tron. Estaba cada vez más pálido, mas débil. La cicatriz en su rostro crecía con cada momento, evidencia del daño que su código tenia. También puedo ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal. Su expresión seria y meditativa se fundió con el rostro de su amigo formando una amalgama entre ambas imágenes, presagiando un futuro incierto. Beck podría morir o Tron, ambos quizá; incluso podrían llegar a pelear en el peor de los escenarios.

"_Como curarte ¿COMO?" _

"_Soy un mecánico, si fuese un planeador, un tanque o un tren te tendría ronroneando en menos un miliciclo"_

"_No soy un medico"_

"…"

"_Pero Paige si…"_

Los pensamiento de Beck tomaron otra dirección al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre el vidrio de la capsula para no ver su reflejo, alejándose de nuevo; esta vez hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaba la computadora.

Desplego varias de las imágenes de la doctora alrededor de si, en ventanas/pantallas flotantes.

Ella era preciosa, inteligente, fuerte, tenaz, obstinada, orgullosa y muy en el fondo sensible al igual que divertida e ingeniosa.

De entre todas las imágenes ,que iban desde capturas en combates hasta cámaras espías, la fotografía que más se destacaba era una que se habían tomado juntos.

El ciclo1 que habían pasado juntos sin tener que preocuparse por él trabaja o la rebelión fue sin dudas el mejor de la vida de Beck. luego de subirse al helicóptero para lanzarse en paracaídas. a media que viajaban, Paige tomo a un desprevenido y nervioso Beck por el cuello. acercándolo hacia ella tomo una fotografía con una cámara que ya había tenido preparada en el otro lado del vehículo. En esta se podía ver al ella en una pose extraña para la comandante. Tenía los pies separados del ancho de sus hombros, con una de sus manos en sus caderas de forma que estas se inclinaban hasta dar con Beck, una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios con la mirada firmemente clavada en el lente de la cámara.

Mientras que Beck está mal parado, a punto de caerse con un pie en el aire y una pequeña sonrisa tonta en el rostro. En definitiva un pareja atípica, una joven y hermosa mujer junto a un muchacho dejando mucho que desear, pero sin embargo juntos se veían bien, como si estuviesen balanceados. Las dos caras de una moneda.

Beck había pensado en pedirle ayuda pero eso sería alago imposible.

"_¿Qué le diría? No lo sé, tal vez: hola Paige solo estaba paseando por esta base cunado te vi y me pregunte si podrías ayudarme a salvar a Tron, si ese Tron. El líder de la rebelión, el programa por el cual Clu tomo bajo su control todo nuestro mundo. Y bien ¿qué te parece?"_

"_Antes que pudiese activar mi casco creo que ella ya me habría reducido a un montón de bits"_

"_Aahhhh"_

Beck comenzó a cerrar una por una las fotografías y videos, mirando atentamente antes de que desaparezcan. Solo la fotografía de ese ciclo tan memorable quedo flotando.

"_Sé que algo hubo ahí. No salió como esperaba. Creí que podría cambiarla incluso que llegaríamos a estar juntos."_

La imagen se desvaneció en el aire. El afligido programa siguió devanándose el procesador pensando en alguna salida, pero la doctora seguía en su mente, sabía que ella podría salvar a Tron incluso sanarlo. Tenía el conocimiento y la tecnología necesarios para ayudarlo, pero convencerla era el verdadero problema.

"_Es imposible"_

"_Ya lo intente y fracase, tanto como el Renegado, como siendo Beck"_

"_Muchos sacrificaron sus vidas para que este movimiento siga adelante, demasiados amigos perdidos, demasiado sufrimiento."_

"_Ahora debo sacrificar a Tron de una manera u otra, solo si yo pudiese tomar su lugar, si pudiese…"_

"Sacrificio" fue la palabra que desencadeno un torrente en la mente de Beck, una idea. Sería algo muy arriesgado, pero si podía conseguir que Paige prometiera cumplir con su palabra la rebelión se salvaría.

Era la mejor idea que había tenido desde que la condición de su maestro empeoro, y era mucho mejor que entregarlo a Clu o dejarlo morir, todavía había algunos huecos en el plan pero podía sentir que era el camino correcto, tenía un buen presentimiento, Tron viviría.

Sin perder más tiempo cambio el color de sus circuitos a blanco y adopto la identidad del Renegado. Salió afuera de la guarida, materializo su Light Jet y emprendió vuelo en dirección a Ciudad Argon en busca de Paige.

* * *

1) Ciclo: es una media de tiempo que equivale a un día humano. Sé que en las películas es más tiempo, pero como estamos en el universo _uprising_ decidí usarlo como un día.


End file.
